Obszönitäten
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Luna Lovegood erkennt Obszönität, wenn sie sie sieht. eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original verfasst von isilya.


**Obszönitäten**

 _Verfasst von isilya, publiziert unter dem Titel obscenity auf untruism net  
_

 _Titelbild von thilia auf Livejournal_

 _Übertragen ins Deutsche von Roza Robota_

* * *

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction Geschichten wurden ausschließlich zur Unterhaltung der Lesenden und nicht für finanzielle Gewinne verfasst. Es sind erfunden Geschichten. Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Die Geschichten sind nicht wahr.

* * *

Ginny Weasley hat außergewöhnliche Brüste. Luna hat zwar noch nicht so viele gesehen, mit denen sie sie vergleichen kann, aber sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Brüste, die so perfekt geformt sind wie Ginnys, einmalig in ihrer Generation sein müssen. Obwohl Ginny und Luna dieser Tage nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben, sind Ginnys Brüste schwer zu übersehen – Ginny lässt gern die Unterwäsche weg und ihre Nippel sind fast immer durch das weiche, abgetragene Material ihrer Umhänge sichtbar.

Eines Dienstagnachmittags bereitet die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dem ein Ende: Sie brummt Ginny Nachsitzen auf, hält ihr eine Moralpredigt über feminine Sittsamkeit und angemessene Kleidung und zieht Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab. Zehn Punkte für die Zurschaustellung von bedeckten Brustwarzen, wenn Leroy Fitzpatrick gerade erst letzte Woche nur fünf Punkte für das Verhexen einer Erstklässlerin abbekommen hat!

Luna lässt nun auch immer häufiger die Unterwäsche weg, aber niemandem fällt das auf. Lunas Brüste sind nicht viel mehr als kaum wahrnehmbare Kurven, blasse Höfe und winzige Nippel, durchkreuzt mit dicken Narben. Und Lunas Umhänge sind aus dicker, schottischer Wolle: Neuanschaffungen vom Anfang des Schuljahres, weil ihre alten alle verkohlt, zerrissen und blutig waren. Selbst, wenn Luna besser bestückt wäre, bezweifelt sie, dass ihre Kleidung sich so an ihre Figur anschmiegen würde wie Ginny Weasleys dünne Umhänge aus vierter Hand.

Luna hat allerdings auch ihre eigenen Probleme. Sie wird in Professor Flitwicks Büro beordert. Professor Flitwick ist nervös. Er bietet ihr eine Tasse Tee an und bittet sie, sich zu setzen. Luna bemerkt, dass er beim Hantieren eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn berührt. Ein kleiner Teil des Fluchs, der letztes Jahr ihren Brustkorb aufbrach, ist an ihr vorbei geflogen und hat auch ihn getroffen.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagt sie und nimmt eines der ihr angebotenen Kekse.

„Guten Abend, Miss Lovegood", erwidert Professor Flitwick und reibt sich auf eine Weise über die Stirn, die Luna an Harry Potter erinnert. „Ich habe Sie heute Abend hierher gebeten, um ihre, ähm, Gemälde zu diskutieren."

„Sie haben meine Bilder nie gesehen", sagt Luna. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie diskutieren können, wenn Sie sie nicht gesehen haben. _Ich_ habe sie selbstverständlich gesehen, also kann ich über sie reden. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das als Diskussion gilt."

Professor Flitwick hustet. „Nun, also, was ich meine ist, dass wir einige besorgniserregende Berichte über die Bilder erhalten haben. Berichte über Obszönität ... solche Sachen." Er hustet wieder und Luna fragt sich, ob ihm vielleicht der Wichtelstaub im Zimmer zu Schaffen macht.

„Obszönität?", fragt sie sanft. „Ich habe Bilder von meinen Freunden und Freundinnen und von meinem Vater gemalt."

Professor Flitwick runzelt die Stirn und beugt sich näher zu ihr hin. „Sie haben Ihren Vater in der letzten Schlacht gemalt."

„Das stimmt", bestätigt Luna, „auch wenn Sie das Bild nie gesehen haben."

„Ihr Vater wurde ..." Professor Flitwick bricht ab und starrt an die Decke.

„Oh, Professor, das ist eine scheußliche Aufgabe, nicht wahr? Sie wollen eigentlich gar nicht mir mir über meine Bilder reden und Sie vermuten, dass ich möglicherweise verrückt bin." Luna tätschelt Professor Flitwicks Knie. „Mein Vater wurde in der Schlacht von Hogwarts von Werwölfen zerrissen. Und ich male meinen Vater, das ist wahr. Ich verstöre die Menschen, oder?"

Professor Flitwick nickt und sieht besorgt aus.

„Miss Lovegood, nichts könnte rühmenswerter sein, als Ihre Tapferkeit und Ihr Mut an diesem schrecklichen Tag. Aber es wird darüber diskutiert, Ihre Gemälde als Beleg für ihre labile geistige Gesundheit an die Auroroen zu schicken."

„Die Bilder jagen ihnen Angst ein", sinniert Luna, „vielleicht haben sie Recht. Worte sind mächtig, aber ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte."

„Miss Lovegood!" schilt Professor Flitwick. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden zur Vernunft kommen. In jedem Fall soll ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihre sämtlichen Bilder des Krieges konfisziert wurden."

„Ah." Luna denkt einen Moment lang nach. „Nun ja, ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass Dinge von mir genommen werden. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen, bleibt sie in der Tür stehen.

„Werden Sie sich die Bilder ansehen?", fragt sie leise.

„Nein." Professor Flitwick sieht müde aus. „Ich habe keinerlei Bedürfnis, sie zu sehen."

„Weil Sie keine Kunst mögen?"

„Nein, Miss Lovegood, mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass Ihre Bilder obszön sind."

„Aber Sie haben sie nicht gesehen."

„Nein, habe ich nicht und das habe ich auch nicht vor."

Luna lächelt traurig. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Lovegood."

Zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal stellt sie fest, dass tatsächlich alle ihre Leinwände verschwunden sind. Sie haben ihr allerdings ihre Tuben mit Ölfarben, die Wasserfarben und die Pinsel gelassen. Luna verwandelt eine ihrer Socken in eine neue Leinwand und überlegt, was sie als nächstes malen will.

„Hey Ginny", sagt Luna und lässt sich neben Ginny auf dem Gras nieder. Ginny blickt überrascht auf.

„Hey Luna", sagt sie, „ähm, also … Ich warte auf ..."

Luna schaut Ginny zu, wie sie sich suchend umdreht. In der Ferne kommt Dean Thomas aus Gryffindor die Treppen herunter. Ginny winkt ihm zu und er winkt zurück. Luna kann sehen, dass Ginny einen BH trägt. Sie denkt, das sei eine Schande. Ginny sieht dieser Tage härter und strenger aus als früher.

„Ich würde dich gern malen", sagt Luna. „Insbesondere deine Brüste, aber den ganzen Rest von dir auch."

Ginny wird rot vor Wut. Ihre Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und sie kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du Miststück!" faucht sie Luna an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ..."

„Nein", Luna lächelt Ginny ermutigend an, „ich bin nicht gemein. Ich denke, dass du wunderschön bist und würde dich gern malen. Du würdest nackt einfach klasse aussehen."

„Nackt!", krächzt Ginny, gibt ihre defensive Haltung auf und presst ihre Hände gegen ihre roten Wangen.

„Wer ist nackt?", fragt Dean, lässt sich auf den Rasen plumpsen und schlingt seine Arme um Ginny. „Hi Loony, geile Ohrringe."

„Hallo, Dean Thomas", erwidert Luna höflich. „Ginny, ich werde morgen Nachmittag im Raum der Wünsche sein."

„Ich hab Quidditch-Training", sagt Ginny. Sie sieht rot und verwirrt aus.

„Ich warte", gibt Luna zurück und erhebt sich, um zu gehen.

„Was wollte Loony?", hört sie Dean Thomas fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortet Ginnys leise.

Luna bereitet auf ihrer Farbpalette drei Schattierungen Creme, vier Pfirsich und einen köstlichen Violet-Ton für Schatten vor. Sie ist gerade dabei, traumverloren Rot, Gelb und Braun zu herbstlichen Tönen von Gold-, Kastanien- und Rostbraun zu vermischen, als Ginny Weasley zur Tür herein stürmt.

Auf Ginnys Stirn glänzt eine dünne Schicht Schweiß und sie strahlt eine ganz hinreißende Post-Quidditch-Leidenschaft aus.

„Luna!", platzt es aus ihr heraus. Dann seufzt sie und fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich hab nicht die geringste Idee, warum ich hier bin."

„Natürlich hast du die", erwidert Luna. „Du bist umwerfend und du willst auch so gemalt werden, als eine Schönheit."

Ginnys Mund verzieht sich zu einem reumütigen Lächeln. „Wenn du es _so_ sagst, kling ich wie eine eingebildete Zimtzicke."

„Ginny, es ist ein Wunder, dass du den Krieg überlebt hast. Dass du am Leben und dabei noch schön bist, ist ein noch größeres Wunder."

„Aber ich fühl mich ..." Aller Mut verlässt Ginny auf einmal, Luna beobachtet, wie ihre Schultern absacken. „Ich fühl mich nicht gutaussehend. Und auch _wenn_ ich es bin, es hat mir kein Glück gebracht."

Luna kann nur vermuten, dass Ginny davon spricht, dass Harry Potter mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Oder vielleicht, dass Professor Armitage sie vor versammelter Klasse als Flittchen bezeichnet hat. Was Luna jedoch ganz genau weiß, ist, dass das Bild von Ginny im Duell mit Bellatrix Lestrange – Ginny, die schreit und mit Flüchen um sich wirft und schön ist wie eine lodernde Flamme – dass dieses Bild das einzige ist, das Lunas Erinnerung daran, wie ihr Vater in drei Metern Entfernung von Werwölfen zerfleischt wird, ein wenig die Schärfe nehmen kann.

„Du bist _nicht_ gutaussehend", sagt Luna spöttisch. „Was für eine alberne Idee."

Ginny lacht überrascht auf und Luna grinst sie an und nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Sofa, das sie bereits für diesen Zweck vorbereitet hat. Obwohl es Nachmittag ist, strömt frühes Morgenlicht durch die weiten Fenster, mit denen sich der Raum hilfreicherweise ausgestattet hat. Morgengrauen. Das Licht ist einzigartig.

„Ich zieh mich einfach aus?", fragt Ginny mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. „Wird dich das nicht schockieren? Oh, Moment, nein, ich hatte vergessen, dass ich mit Luna Lovegood rede. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du jemals in deinem Leben schockiert warst."

Luna hält die Luft an und Ginny beginnt sich auszuziehen: zuerst ihre Quidditchstiefel, dann folgen Stück für Stück Teile ihrer Uniform und landen in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden. Als sie nur noch in BH und Slip dasteht, lächelt sie zögerlich. Luna schaut nicht weg. Ginny fährt mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und öffnet kurzerhand den Verschluss, der den BH zusammenhält.

„Wow", kann Luna nicht umhin, zu bemerken.

Ginny blickt an sich herab und grinst. „Ich denke eigentlich auch, dass die verdammt gut ausgefallen sind, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Luna kann ihren Blick nicht von Ginny Weasleys perfekten Brüsten abwenden.

„Schlüpfer auch?", fragt Ginny, Daumen unter dem Bund ihrer Unterhose.

Luna nickt und Ginny beugt sich vor, schiebt den Slip ihre Beine hinunter und kickt ihn mit einem Bein von sich fort. Jetzt, wo Ginny nackt ist, wirkt sie viel ungezwungener, als hätte sie ihre Anspannung mit ihrer Garderobe abgelegt. Luna führt sie zum Sofa und arrangiert ihren Körper so, dass ihre schlanken, ausgestreckten Glieder einen perfekten Kontrast zu den Kurven ihrer Brüste, Hüften und Haare bilden. Dann beginnt Luna zu malen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, du weißt schon … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das je gesagt habe. Wegen deinem Vater, mein ich", sagt Ginny unvermittelt.

„Wir sind nicht eng befreundet, ich hab keine Beileidswünsche von dir erwartet." Luna zeichnet den Schnörkel von Ginnys Ohr. „Ich hab dir für deinen Bruder auch keine Karte geschrieben."

Ginny holt tief Luft, das bringt ihre Brüste zum Wackeln. Luna fängt den Moment mit einem raschen Zauber ein, um den Brüsten in ihrem Gemälde ebenfalls ein ansprechendes Beben zu verleihen.

„Du bist so eigentümlich", sagt Ginny schließlich. Sie streckt und dehnt ihre Zehen ein wenig. „Du bist nicht wie irgendjemand sonst, die ich kenne. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass du mich magst, und trotzdem liege ich hier splitterfasernackt vor dir."

Luna denkt einen Augenblick nach: Mag sie Ginny Weasley? Luna mag Tee aus schwarzen Johannisbeeren, sie schreibt (und beantwortet) gern Leserinnenbriefe und sie mag Chormusik.

„Spielt das für dich eine Rolle?", fragt sie.

Ginny ist für kurze Zeit still. Dann sagt sie leise: „Ja. Ja, das tut es."

„Es spielt eine Rolle, weil ich denke, dass du schön bist und du möchtest, dass ich dich auch weiterhin schön finde."

Ginny beißt ihre Lippe. „Du sagst, dass ich … schön bin … Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mich auch _magst_. Manchmal gibst du mir das Gefühl, dass ich kein besonders netter Mensch bin."

„Ich denke ja auch nicht, dass du ein netter Mensch bist." Luna macht eine Pause. „Ich denke nicht, dass _ich_ ein netter Mensch bin." Sie legt ihren Pinsel und Zauberstab zur Seite und geht zum Sofa hinüber. „Nur weil etwas nicht _nett_ ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht begehrenswert oder reizvoll oder wertvoll ist."

Ginny blickt mit großen Augen auf. Sie zittert ein wenig. Luna kniet neben der Couch nieder und platziert einen zärtlichen Kuss auf der Innenseite von Ginnys Handgelenk. Ginny erschaudert.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du Flüche ausgeteilt hast und ich habe dich gesehen, wie du Schläge ausgeteilt hast und ich habe gesehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange Blut gespuckt hat wegen dir. Ich denke nicht, dass du nett bist, ich denke, du bist fabelhaft. Und gerade jetzt", Luna küsst Ginnys Schlüsselbein, „da denke ich, dass du obszön bist und wunderschön."

Ginny hat Tränen in den Augen und ihre Lippen suchen fast schon verzweifelt nach Lunas. Ginnys Mund ist warm und offen und Luna küsst und küsst sie bis sich beide schwer atmend aneinander drängen.

Von Nahem sind Ginnys Brüste sogar noch besser. Sie sind herrlich weich, mit pinken Nippeln und übersät mit Sommersprossen. Ginny stöhnt, als Luna eine ihrer Brüste in den Mund nimmt. Ihre Haut ist sehr salzig. Luna saugt an der Brustwarze, fährt mit der Zunge darüber und streicht mit den Fingern über die andere Brust, so dass Ginny sich unter ihr windet und an sie presst. Luna küsst in Kreisen um Ginnys andere Brust, kleine, sanfte Küsse, bevor sie der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen kann, auch an dieser zu saugen.

Luna lässt ihre Hand zwischen Ginnys Beine gleiten und grinst über den Strom schmutziger Flüche, der sich aus Ginnys Mund ergießt. Sie rutscht das Sofa hinab und spreizt Ginnys Schenkel – sie glitzern im Morgenlicht, aber nicht so sehr wie die klebrige Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen. Luna hat das noch nie zuvor gemacht, außer in ihrer Fantasie, wenn ihre Finger wie wild zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen rotieren. Aber sie hat es so oft in Gedanken geübt, dass sie genau weiß, was sie tun muss. Sie drückt Ginnys Beine noch weiter auseinander und beugt sich nach vorn, um mit flacher Zunge zu lecken.

Ginny heult bei jeder Aufwärtsbewegung von Lunas Zunge auf. Luna legt Ginnys Beine über ihre Schultern, um sie weit auseinander zu halten und befreit damit ihre Hände. Ihre Finger gleiten mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit in Ginnys Muschi; Ginny ist nass und heiß und – zu Lunas Überraschung – Jungfrau. Luna fühlt einen Widerstand, als sie versucht, einen vierten Finger einzuführen und Ginny schreit kurz auf, als er plötzlich nachgibt.

Luna leckt weiter, erhöht den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit und lässt niemals nach, sondern hält mit Ginnys Stöhnen und Stoßen und Schenkeldruck mit. Sie hört nicht auf, Ginny mit ihrer Zunge zu liebkosen – auch nicht durch eine Reihe leidenschaftlicher, durchdringender Klageschreie und scharfer, kleiner Muskelzuckungen – bis Ginny schließlich Stop! ruft und sich nach unten beugt, um Luna wegzuschieben. Dann grinst Luna im Angesicht ihrer guten Leistung, wischt ihr Gesicht am Umhang ab und lässt von Ginny ab.

„Mmnhm", murmelt Ginny, „jetzt lass mich ..." Sie unternimmt einen tapferen Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, aber Luna schubst sie zurück.

„Psst! Bleib für mich hier liegen. Genau so will ich dich."

„Hmm?" Ginny fallen die Augen zu.

„Genau so", sagt Luna und steht auf. Sie geht auf recht wackligen Beinen zurück zu ihrem Gemälde und hält sich einen Moment an der Staffelei fest um durchzuatmen.

Vor ihr ausgestreckt liegt eine voll und ganz liederliche und verführte Ginny Weasley. Ihre Schenkel sind nass und ein wenig mit Blut beschmiert, Brüste und Hals mit Knutschflecken übersät. Ihre Brustwarzen sind geschwollen und glänzen matt. Sie ist vollkommen herrlich und vollkommen obszön.

Luna greift ihren Pinsel und Zauberstab und beginnt zu malen.

* * *

geschrieben für den Pornish Pixies Wettbewerb The Internet is for Porn, der die Rückkehr der Fanfic Gemeinde nach Strikethrough '07 feierte

* * *

 _Note by translator: I have contacted the author about the translation but have not heard back from them. If you are the author and you do mind that the translation is online here, then please contact me about it. However, I hope that you are happy to see that your story is alive and travelling the globe, finding a wider audience in another language :)_


End file.
